


The Tell-Tale Heart Extended

by Awkward_Book_Girl



Category: Edgar Allan Poe - Fandom, POE Edgar Allan - Works, The Tell-Tale Heart - Edgar Allan Poe, classics - Fandom, dark classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Book_Girl/pseuds/Awkward_Book_Girl
Summary: This was a piece I had written in college, where we were required to alter/reimagine a piece of published writing. This is my alternate ending to "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allan Poe.Mild cursing in this as well.





	The Tell-Tale Heart Extended

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Tell-Tale Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494806) by Edgar Allan Poe. 



I know you think me mad. You still pretend to not hear it- the thumping that is ever present, ever growing louder in this small room, tearing my insides apart with each breath I take?! No, I see right through you! You wish to make me a fool!

So I played your game and smiled back. Yes, I cheerfully responded to your naive gestures as the clock ever ticked and ticked. I explained it all -quite calmly- which surprised you I assumed, of how easily I committed the act which you so dreadfully despised. Did I kill him? Did I not confess it on the rotting floorboards of his house? Did I not tear the planks myself to reveal the dismembered parts of the old man?! You have no idea the feelings that took hold of me at the vision of the hideous blue eye piercing straight into my soul! But oh, how meticulously I undertook the task of eradicating that damned thing! Lock me up, yes, do as you please, but I am finally free from the Evil Eye!

And still the ticking grew louder, slowly, with little notice by the policemen. They chatted with ease- their clean and crisp uniforms crinkling as their hands moved back and forth, back and forth, like the swinging of the clock on the wall. My voice rang out through the room to drown out the muffled clickings. They pretended not to notice, but their rigid limbs spoke for them. Ah, yes, I saw through the facade in which they so desperately tried to cling to! I could not be fooled at the hypocrisy of it all! I was already in custody-yes- I knew my eminent fate at the hands of mortal judgement!

I could not take the noise reverberating off the walls. My foot tapped faster. A twitch flickered in my eyelid as I cocked a half-smile. But the sound did not relent and struck my eardrums. Good God, how long would they keep this charade? I could not take it- I refused to take it any longer!

I slammed my fist down on the table, the sound like thunder cracking against the sky. Why in the name of God were they grinning?! No, I had fallen into their scheme- to break down under their false ignorance! "Yes," I hissed, "you have me! Do as you please, you monstrosities! That foul eye of his is gone!"

I watched as the policemen stood and brushed off their white uniforms. Calmly-with willful steps- the two opened the metal door. I saw as they closed it, bolted it shut and glanced through the small square of glass. I shouted, "Can you not tolerate the sound?!" I swore and banged my fists against the white walls, but the beating of his hideous heart could not be stopped! Distantly, I heard the voices outside.

"How's the patient?"

"Eh, the usual, warden."

And through the barred glass, my heart struck at the sight! His blue eye penetrating through my very being- disrupting the pulse resonating in my veins! I had to rid myself of it! Yes, I must kill the old man!

END


End file.
